


Ice Cold Roses

by pizzamozarella



Category: Top Gun (1986)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 20:51:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzamozarella/pseuds/pizzamozarella
Summary: Ice blue rose petals were scattered in the sink. A few were falling gracefully to the counter, and Maverick caught one just before it touched the surface. The petal was cold to touch."Oh God," Maverick whispered as another coughing fit started. "I'm in love."





	Ice Cold Roses

**Author's Note:**

> This is for all my friends in the Top Gun chat on Discord. Y'all are wonderful and I love you <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It was a  hot, Sunday night. Moonlight was pouring in through the windows, giving the room a soft, silver glow. Maverick was lying on the sofa with nothing but his boxers on, desperate to cool down in the Californian heat, basking in the chilly, night breeze.

Trying to fall asleep, he let his mind wander.

At first, he was thinking about Cougar, and how unfortunate it was that he gave up. Then how lucky him and Goose were to get into his spot in Top Gun. Of course Cougar deserved it, he was a great pilot, but for them it was an amazing opportunity. He thought about all the people he's met in Miramar. Viper, who flew with his father. Charlie, who had knowledge on pretty much everything. All the great pilots and RIOs, and, of course, Iceman.

Maverick would never admit it, but everything about Tom Kazansky was perfect. His blonde hair, his plump, his gorgeous tan skin, perfectly sculpted abs. But the feature that was the most prominent was his eyes. The beautiful, hazel eyes that always seemed to have an ice cold fire burning inside them. And that smile…

Just as Maverick's thoughts drifted to Ice, he got into a horrible coughing fit. He felt as if something was ripping his lungs apart from the inside. He quickly ran to his minimalistic bathroom, as the coughing got worse. He leaned on the counter, and glanced down into the sink. And he felt tears stinging in his eyes at the sight in front of him.

Ice blue rose petals were scattered in the sink. A few were falling gracefully to the counter, and Maverick caught one just before it touched the surface. The petal was cold to touch.

"Oh God," Maverick whispered as another coughing fit started. "I'm in love."

~

Goose was the first person to notice something was wrong. When he confronted Maverick about it, the pilot just dropped his gaze and took a shaky breath.

"It hurts, Goose," he whispered. "It hurts so much."

In that moment, Goose knew what happened.

"Who is it?" he asked carefully. The brunet mumbled something incoherent in response.

"Mav, talk to me. Who is it?"

"Iceman," he replied, glancing up at Goose. His eyes were red and glistening with tears. "It's Ice.  


Goose didn't even know how to respond to that. He remained silent, hugging Maverick in the empty locker room.

~

As weeks passed, the pain got more and more excruciating. Every time he looked at Ice, or felt his gaze on his back, he felt a shiver run down his spine. And no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop coughing up these fucking flowers.

One time it happened when Charlie was giving a lecture. After he didn't stop for solid three minutes, she made him go to the medical wing to get his lungs checked out.

As he was walking out the door, his judgement was clouded by the pain. He didn't realize that a few petals have slipped from his grasp and were now laying on the floor in the lecture room. He also didn't see the shocked expression Iceman had when he noticed them.

~

Maverick stopped coughing after that. For a whole week, there were no more ice blue flower and no more piercing cold coming from his lungs. It was all replaced by this weird, tingling feeling in his chest. The warmth was an unexpected, but welcome change.

Moonlight was streaming in through the half-transparent curtains. A gentle, cool breeze was blowing, balancing out the heat. Outside all that could be heard were crickets, and the occasional roar of an engine passing by.

Maverick was just about to sit down with a bottle of cool beer in his hand, when a soft knock on the door interrupted the almost-silence.

"Mitchell?" he heard Ice's voice from outside. His tone suggested urgency. "May I come in?"

Maverick snorted, but opened the door and stepped aside, letting the blonde in . "I never knew you could be so nice."

"Yeah, neither have I," Ice answered. He pointed to the beer the brunet was holding. "Are you gonna give me one of these?"

He rolled his eyes, but went to the small kitchen and grabbed a beer.

"Make yourself comfortable," he said handing Ice the bottle covered in tiny droplets of water, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Skip the foreplay, Mitchell. When were you gonna tell me?"

Maverick stiffened. His grip on the bottle tightened, but he managed to keep his calm composure.

"Tell you what?" he asked as Ice took a swig from his beer.

"Don't bullshit me, Mitchell, you know what I'm talking about," he raised his voice, taking a step closer to Maverick. "The flowers. Ice blue flowers. When were you gonna tell me?"

Maverick sighed, and dropped his gaze. "I wasn't gonna tell you. So what? Why does it matter so much to you?"

"Why does it matter?" Ice hissed through gritted teeth. "Because a week ago, when I saw these blue petals on the floor after you ran to the medical wing, I realized how much pain you must be in. And how I would hate to see you in pain."

Maverick sighed and turned away from the blonde, taking a swig from his beer. "What are you trying to say here, Kazansky?"

Before Maverick could even react, he felt a strong arm turn him around and before he knew it, those sweet lips he daydreamed about kissing were now on his.

It took only a split second for him to put the beer down on the small drawer and wrapped his arms around Ice who placed his hands steadily on Mav's hips, pulling him even closer. The kiss was long, fierce, and full of tongue.

When they broke away, gasping for air, with a thin strand of saliva hanging between their mouths, Ice whispered,

"I love you too, Mav."

~

When Maverick woke up the next day, a pair of strong arms was wrapped around him. Ice's breath was warm on the back of his neck. He lied there, looking around the room engulfed in golden sunlight, and couldn't help but smile.

So that was that light, tingly feeling in his stomach. It was love. And love was something Maverick could definitely get used to. Especially with Ice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment to let me know what you think <3


End file.
